Be My Shine
by on-yu
Summary: Kau bagaikan cahaya untukku, lalu jika cahaya ku meredup, aku bisa apa lagi? Aku hanya memiliki mu untuk tempatku bersandar! Bukan dia ataupun mereka! Hanya kau ! Bad at Summaries, Read and Review Needed.


**Be My Shine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict © Saya**

**Warning! OOC, Gaje, Abal, dan Typo (s) everywhere (?) #eeh :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sasuke Place)**

Pemuda berambut Raven terlihat gusar menunggu seseorang, terlihat dari tingkah laku nya yang terlalu sering melihat jam yang melekat indah pada tangan nya, sesekali ia akan mengusap keringat yang mulai meluncur dari wajah nya. 

Berdiri, duduk, berdiri dan duduk! Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu seperti nya. 

**=BMS=**

**(Gaara Place)**

Tangan pemuda itu lembut menatap wajah gadis di depan nya, mengusap pelan pipi putih gadis nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan, Sakura?" 

Gaara, begitulah pemuda itu akrab disapa hanya mampu menatap gadis di depan nya, sedangkan sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepala nya lemah, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan segala hal yang tengah ia pendam. 

"Aku tau kau lebih dari siapapun, lihat lah bahkan kau hampir menangis! Matamu berkaca-kaca!" 

Gadis itu tak bergeming, tetap kukuh pada pendirian nya, ia hanya tak ingin membebani sang kekasih lagi dan lagi. 

**(Sasuke Place)**

"Sasuke-kun! Maaf menunggu lama! Ada sedikit keributan kecil di asrama!" 

"Ino! Hah aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu! Hampir saja aku mati kebosanan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Ino hanya tersenyum mendapati protes demi protes yang meluncur dari bibir mungil kekasih nya, Sasuke benar-benar masih seperti anak-anak terkadang, namun ia begitu menyadari dan mengerti bagaimana sifat kekasih nya. 

Berpacaran dengan Sasuke hanya seperti mimpi untuk Yamanaka Ino yang notaben nya adalah seorang gadis dengan kelembutan hati yang over, namun bagaimana ia dapat mengelak jika takdir yang menyapa nya? 

Sampai akhir nya takdir itu membawa nya ke dalam pelukan Pemuda Uchiha! Seorang Pewaris Uchiha Corp yang terkenal. 

Bagi Sasuke sendiri senyum Ino memang terlihat indah yang dapat memberi kepuasan tersendiri saat ia memandang sosok cantik bermata meneduh kan itu.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah datang ayo masuk..!" 

Sasuke menarik paksa sang kekasih hingga mau tak mau sosok langsing itu harus sekuat tenaga untuk memperhatikan langkah nya. 

"Sasuke-kun!" 

Pekik nya. 

**(Gaara Place)**

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku, tolong! Sakura?!" 

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Jika iya maka tinggalkan lah aku sekarang Gaara! Sebelum karir kalian semakin menanjak dan aku akan menjadi penghalang bagi kalian mencapai keberhasilan yang telah kalian rintis!"

Sakura terisak, tenggorokan nya tercekat, menatap sendu mata Gaara yang tengah sibuk menghapus buliran air mata yang deras menetes dari mata indah sosok berambut merah muda, kekasih nya. 

"Sakura! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Jika itu maumu! Maka aku tidak akan melakukan nya! Kau yang selalu ada untukku, kau yang selalu mendukung ku saat aku terjatuh, kau menyemangatiku untuk maju kala aku sudah lelah dan ingin berbalik! Lalu apakah harus melepas kan cahaya itu begitu saja! Karena kau aku menjadi seperti sekarang! Jangan berfikir akan melepaskan diri dariku! Karena aku tak akan pernah melepasmu!"

"Gaara …. Aku ….!" 

Sakura sendiri tak dapat meneruskan kata-kata nya begitu Gaara sudah mengunci bibir nya dengan satu kecupan singkat. 

"_You'll Forever be My Shine!"_

Bisik pemuda yang mewarnai rambut nya dengan warna merah _maroon_ itu. 

**(Sasuke Place)**

Kedua sosok itu kini sudah disibukkan dengan beberapa pilihan menu di dalam daftar pesanan mereka. 

Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini, makan malam bersama berdua saja, semenjak Perusahaan Uchiha mengalami kemajuan pesat, waktu mereka otomatis tersita dengan berbagai kesibukkan Sasuke mengurus perusahaan nya, sekaligus mengurangi _quality time_ bersama pasangan mereka berkurang, apalagi Ino disibukkan dengan _Study_ nya di Konoha University. 

Namun Sasuke selalu menjaga bayangan gadis itu melekat di hati dan fikiran nya, cinta nya pada Yamanaka Ino tidak perlu diragukan lagi, terlalu besar kadar nya hingga tak ada satupun alat yang dapat mengukur nya. 

**(Gaara Place)**

Gaara masih memeluk kekasih nya erat, entah sudah lebih dari setengah jam mungkin mereka berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Rasa nya ia ingin seperti ini terus, ia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi, ia hanya ingin gadis ini menjadi cahaya nya yang selalu menyinari nya dan menghangatkanya.

Ia terlalu mencintai Sakura nya. Bahkan ia rela memberikan apa saja asal gadis ini tak lepas dari pelukan nya. 

**(Sasuke Place)**

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Sasuke?"

Suara Lembut Ino kemudian membuyarkan lamunan sang pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp, sedikit gelagapan , Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menyeruput Cappuchino pesanan nya tadi. 

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" 

Ledek Ino, "Oh aku tau! Pasti memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memutuskanku bukan?!"

Sambung gadis cantik itu kemudian menyedot Jus Apel yang sudah ia anggurkan sedari tadi.

Sasuke hanya mendesah kesal kemudian mengaduk-aduk sembarang makanan di depan nya. 

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu atau memutuskanmu! Dengar ya! Jika itu yang kau inginkan maka buatlah itu menjadi mimpi mu! Karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Hey Yamanaka Ino, siapa suruh kau menjadi orang secantik dan sebaik ini? Hn.. ?!"

Ino terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak pelan rambut tebal sang kekasih. 

"Hahahha, Sasuke-kun! Kau pandai merajuk juga ya …" 

"Aishhh! Hentikan Itu Ino!" 

Protes Pemuda pecinta Tomat itu. 

**(Gaara Place)**

Gaara tersenyum hangat memandang sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di samping nya, selalu seperti ini jika sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka, ia akan tidur di apartemen sang gadis, menyanyikan lagu untuk nya, dan sang gadis sendiri menjadikan lengan Gaara sebagai bantalan kepala nya,seperti saat ini sang gadis telah terlelap tidur, dengan perlahan Gaara akan menidurkan kepala sang gadis pada bantal nya, kemudian Ia akan memandangi wajah itu lekat-lekat dengan senyum menghiasi wajah nya. 

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan bergantung padamu Sakura, rasa nya akan sulit jika aku melepas mu! Aku akan tetap menjaga kebahagian kita seperti ini! Kau bagaikan cahaya untukku, lalu jika cahaya ku meredup, aku bisa apa lagi? Aku hanya memiliki mu untuk tempatku bersandar! Bukan dia ataupun mereka! Hanya kau Sakura!" 

Perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajah nya pada gadis itu, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah ayu nya, dengan berani Gaara mencium Pipi gadis itu hangat, dan segera merebahkan tubuh nya tepat di samping sang gadis. 

Hari ini ia terlalu lelah dengan aktivitas nya, rasa nya tidur pada jam 9:00 tidak ada salah nya.

Dan mungkin sang kekasih kini sudah menunggu nya di alam mimpi. 

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan!" 

Bisik nya lembut. 

**(Sasuke Place)**

"Kau lucu sekali, Jangan cemberut seperti itu Sasuke! Maaf, maaf!" 

"Itu bukan lelucon, Yamanaka Ino! Ini bukan permainan! Aku mencintaimu dengan hati ku! Huh~ kau ini selalu saja bawel dan menyebalkan sekali ya!"

Ino tersenyum manis kemudian , ia terbangun dari tempat duduk nya, mendekati sosok sang kekasih kemudian. 

"Apa … a … a …? Apa yang mau kau lakukan Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino terkejut melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang mulai mendekatkan wajah nya pada nya. 

"I … I … no, …!" Sasuke terbata. 

"Ada kotoran di rambutmu! Hahahahaha!" Tangan ramping gadis itu kemudian membersihkan kotoran di rambut Sasuke, dengan tawa renyah nya, Gadis keluarga Yamanaka itu kemudian beranjak dari depan Sasuke dan kembali duduk di kursi nya. 

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam Uchiha Sasuke, Mengerti?" 

"Aku mengerti!" 

Dengus nya kesal, kemudian tersenyum, kejadian tadi membuat nya sedikit gugup dan darah nya berdesir dengan kencang mengaliri pembuluh darah nya.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat degupan jantung nya kembali pada keadaan normal. 

"Kau ini kenapa? Uchiha Sasuke, aku mencintaimu! Aku akan menjadi Cahayamu, aku akan setia mendampingimu, akan selalu berada di sisi mu, jadi kau tak usah khawatir bahwa aku akan pergi dari mu, harus nya yang khawatir adalah aku! Aku takut kau akan berubah Sasu, aku tidak ingin kau disilaukan dengan posisi mu, jadilah Sasu yang selama ini aku kenal dan aku cinta!" 

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum, membelai hangat punggung tangan pemuda Uchiha yang menatap nya penuh arti. 

"Aku janji tak akan pernah menggantikan posisimu dengan gadis lain, karena yang aku tau tak ada gadis yang mampu menggeser posisi Yamanaka Ino di dalam hatiku, tidak ada gadis lain yang bawel seperti mu Ino-chan, selama nya hanya Yamanaka Ino yang akan mendampingiku! Tidak ada yang lain!" 

"Sasu-chan …. !"

Sasuke mendengus kesal …. 

Dan Ino hanya dapat tertawa geli melihati ekspresi kekasih nya …. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**Cerita Gaje lagi … OOC parah … dan Mian kalau jelek, Just Enjoy Read Minna … **


End file.
